Genderswapped
by ninjaxrasx2
Summary: (Changed to this account, originally made by me, Ninjaxrasx) Ian & Anthony find genderswapped versions of themselves and fall in love with them.
1. Chapter 1

Anthony and Ian were FINALLY done filming for their newest episode. They hoped that it will reach over 100k views when it's uploaded recently, or the day after it was uploaded.

"I wonder what our fans will say when they watch our new video," Ian said.

"They reply instantly, like, I do something, then I go back to that page and there's 41 comments showing up," Anthony said, while trying to upload their newest video.

"Well, I hope it doesn't damn offend anyone, " Ian says. "We say something about a nationality, they think we actually mean it and say something that we said for a joke."

"Your pink frosted sprinkled donut is a joke, and it sucks," Anthony said, standing up. "The stupid upload button isn't working, again."

"What do you mean again?" Ian said, going in front of Anthony. "It never broke from all the other times we've uploaded, besides, your food battle food are jokes, and they suck balls."

"You know, we can stop fighting," Anthony said, returning back to his editing chair after five minutes. "We're not filming at the moment."

"You're right, we fight about stupid things, you know," Ian replied to him.

Anthony tried clicking the "upload" button again. Didn't work.

"I'm reporting a problem for youtube, saying that the upload button is broken," Anthony said, hesitating.

"Probably some else has that problem," Ian said to him. "I wanna search up some videos while waiting until it's fixed."

-20 MINUTES LATER-

"They take too f-king long to even fix the "upload" button!" Ian said, also hesitating. "I'm just gonna search up Smosh."

"Dude, every time the "upload" button is broken, you search up Smosh," Anthony said, looking at the computer screen. "Search up something else, like Pokemon, or go on our website or other crap."

"What the hell," Ian said, not only he was going to say that, he couldn't finish the rest of what he was saying.

"What?" Anthony, crouching down next to Ian, scrolling down the website page.

"I found something that somewhat rips off one of our videos," Ian said. He clicked on the most featured video, the thumbnail of a girl with a doll that looks equivalent to her.

Ian and Anthony looked at the video. One minute they saw, Anthony stood up, anger in his eyes.

"WHY WOULD SOMEONE TAKE ONE OF OUR VIDEOS, AND MAKE IT LOOK BAD?" Anthony somewhat yelled, and some of their nearby neighbors' dogs started barking, because they left their window open.

"Anthony, look at the ratings bar," Ian said, pointing to it.

It showed 946,541 views, 26,753 likes, and 3,554 dislikes.

"3,554 of our Smosh fans disliked because they saw how bad it was," Anthony said, putting a little smile on his face, then his smile fell off when he saw the top comments.

'Is it just me, or are these girls WAY better than Smosh! 89 likes, 23 dislikes'

'Guys, just shut up. This is a parody of their video 'REAL VOODOO DOLL!' and they just said in the title Smosh GB, which GB means Genderbent. Stop fighting you pile of s-tfaces. 76 likes, 18 dislikes'

"Wait, so it's a parody of one of our videos?" Anthony said, puzzled.

"They should've messaged us about it," Ian said. "Those-".

"Don't finish that, and look," Anthony said, forcing Ian's head to look at the screen of the ending of the video.

-VIDEO-

"For all of you Smosh fans out there, don't hate on us," the girl with red hair said. "This is a parody, first genderbent parody for Smosh so don't criticize on us, we worked really hard on this."

"Besides, we're huge fans of Smosh," the other girl with brunette/black hair said. "We wouldn't steal something we love so much."

"And if you don't know who we are," Red-headed girl said. "My name is Illa, and the other girl next to me is Alexandra, so bye!"

-End of Video-

"They're still stupid," Ian said.

"Shut up, they're probably like, younger than us," Anthony said.

Ian ignored him and pressed the upload button. It worked, so they had to wait until it was complete.

Anthony came out of his room and gave Ian a note.

"Couldn't you have just written it here?" Ian said, while reading the note.

"But I wanted it to be private," Anthony replied to him.

"Fine," Ian said, walking to his room, still reading it. He then stopped at the entrance of his room and looked at him.

"Why would you want to know where they live?" Ian said, his eyes looking confused.

"Maybe we could at least talk to them about their parody of our video," Anthony said.

"Whatever, I'm going to bed," Ian said, slamming his door closed.

"It's only 6 PM," Anthony said, in front of Ian's door.

"I SAID WHATEVER!" Ian shouted at him, the door blocking the two apart.

Anthony sat on the couch with his laptop, finding answers to where the two girls live. Secretly he liked the video, but he had to pretend to hate them in front of Ian.

He finally found an answer from someone in Canada, didn't know why, but she said that they live Sacramento, California. Anthony couldn't believe that Illa and Alexandra lived in the same town as them, he and Ian (Probably he won't help, but Anthony just thought) could talk to them, if they knew their address.

Anthony spent the last three hours eating two tacos, watching Smosh and the two girls' videos (He didn't know their username since he didn't bother to look), until his battery ran out, and he read the clock, it said 9:32 PM. He put his empty plate of tacos on the coffee table, grabbed a pillow from the other couch, and slept there.

/

Next morning, Anthony woke up, finding the laptop opened with full battery, and Ian in the kitchen.

"Why did you sleep in the living room?" Ian asked, while eating his donuts, yes, donuts.

"I feel uncomfortable in my room," Anthony replied, trying to fix his emo hair.

"Then you can sleep-," Ian said, but interuppted.

"No, I will not sleeping in your room, I'm not your girlfriend Ian," Anthony said, annoyed.

"Besides, I can't believe you said you loved Ruxian," Ian said, chuckling at what he said.

"Rux- what?" Anthony said, getting up and standing in front of Ian.

"Ruxian, Illa and Alex's youtube account, duh," Ian said, putting his plate in the sink.

"They live in Sacramento, you know," Anthony said,

"I know, you searched it up last night," Ian replied to him.

Anthony looked at him, then walked away to his room.

"Well, okay then," Ian said, smirking.

Anthony, for the past few days, has been wondering why Ian hates them so much. Anthony thinks that Ian likes them and he's pretending to hate them, what a silly old lie.

He called his girlfriend Kalel, because he was going to ask if she knew Ruxian. He waited for a reply, nothing. Five minutes later, she picked up.

"Hey Kalel," Anthony said on the phone.

"Hi," Kalel said. "What do you want?"

"Do you know what Ruxian is?" Anthony asked.

"Yeah," Kalel said. "They're epic, I'm friends with Alexandra anyways."

Anthony was silent for a moment. Kalel was a bit worried on the phone.

"Anthony?" Kalel said, still worried.

Then Anthony talked after silence.

"Can I have her number?"

/

"So what did you talk to Kalel about?" Ian said while Anthony was standing up, walking back and forth.

"We're going to Ruxian's house, first I'm calling Alex," Anthony said, grabbing his phone off the kitchen counter.

Anthony dialled Alexandra's number. She didn't answer.

"Fine," Anthony said. "We're going to her house."

"What do you mean, we're?" Ian said, his face looking negative.

"Just come on!" Anthony said, pulling Ian's arm to the car.

/

They pulled up their car on the driveway of Alex's house. They walked up to her door and knocked. Nothing happened. Then Ian looked lik the window, and he saw that they were filming for a new episode. Illa heard anthony knock, and she opened the door.

"DO YOU KNOW THAT WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF FILMING?!" Illa said, then slammed the door.

"Well, that sucked, now lets go," Ian said, but Anthony pulled his hood.

"We wait until Alex answers the door," Anthony said, and he knocked again.

Alexandra answered the door.

"What do you idiots wan-," Alexandra said, but she stopped when she recognized the two men's faces.


	2. Chapter 2

**/Forgot to say this last chapter. Sorry for not updating lately, it takes me time to think of stuff. Thanks for the reviews and continue liking this fic, thanks! :)/**

"Well, thanks for having us over," Anthony said, putting a hand on Alexandra's shoulder. "See you later."

"See you later too, Illa call Ian," Alexandra replied to him.

"But I don't see him," Illa said.

"Then check upstairs," Alexandra replied.

Illa climbed up the stairs, but then came downstairs with a bad result.

"Not there," Illa said.

Anthony opened the front door and looked outside, then he was shocked and in anger at the same time. Ian left without him, with the car.

"He damn left me," Anthony said. "Can I borrow your car?"

"I can drive you there," Alexandra said. "If only I knew where you lived."

"Then I'll drive," Anthony said. "Illa, you coming?"

"Staying, I have to edit our new video," Illa replied to him.

"What's it about?" Anthony asked her.

"Well, sometimes we listen to 5 songs then take opinions of them, comes out every Wednesday," Illa said.

"Okay, we've better get going," Anthony said. "I need to talk about Ian, he's not very happy."

/

As they were driving back to Anthony and Ian's house, they were talking about, at first, Pokemon, then about Ian.

"What has gotten into him?" Anthony said. "I've never seen him like this since high school."

"Maybe he's depressed or something," Alexandra said. "I see Illa like that about once a month."

"He doesn't have any dieing relatives, so what do you think, since you're a girl," Anthony replied.

"You think that girls solve more problems than guys?" Alexandra said. "Not true."

"Tell me already," Anthony said, taking a stop light.

"I think that...," Alexandra said. Anthony was listening carefully, wanting to know an answer. "I think that he's just sad for no apparent reason."

"Then I'm asking him," Anthony said as he parked in front of the driveway. "See ya later."

"Okay, bye," Alexandra said, going into the driving seat and backing away from the driveway.

/

Anthony was in the hallway looking for Ian. But he was really stupid to not check Ian's room. He would, but Ian locked the door.

"What can I do?" Ian asked in his room, Anthony still banging the door.

Ian picked up one of the fan drawings of Hatsune Miku and hugged it.

"Oh Hatsune Miku, what can I do to stop me thinking of my ex-girlfriend?" Ian asked the drawing.

Ian then thought that drawings can't talk, so he just put the drawing to the ground and went to the door. When he opened the door, Anthony was standing there, furious at him.

"WHY, DID YOU LEAVE WITHOUT ME?" Anthony asked in a not very nice way.

"I don't want to talk about it!" Ian said to Anthony, then he pushed him to the ground and headed to the kitchen.

Anthony got off the ground and also headed to the kitchen. "I don't understand how you can just leave without me."

"So?" Ian asked, grabbing a cup and the carton of milk from the fridge.

"SO?" Anthony said back. "I was left there alone but them!"

"It's your problem," Ian replied. "Not mine."

"You're just jealous that my equivalent is Alex," Anthony said. "I think you have a crush on her."

"No I don't!" Ian lied to him. "I still have Melanie, so I can't have a crush on Alex."

"If I had a crush on Illa," Anthony replied. "I would probably be dead from Kalel."

"You have a point," Ian said. "Now shut up."

"I'm gonna call Melanie now that you like someone else," Anthony said.

"She's gonna think you're lieing," Ian replied.

"Melanie said once that I never lie to her," Anthony said, he dialed her number and putting his finger slowly on the "call" button.

"NO, STOP!" Ian said and he grabbed the phone and threw it in the hallway. "YOU ARE NOT CALLING HER!"

"Punishment for leaving me there," Anthony said, and he turned on the Xbox and started playing.

"Well then I'm sorry, dumbass," Ian said, then he grabbed the controller and played along with Anthony.

/

Alexandra and Illa were in Illa's room seeing the new video. It had already reached 200k views, new record for them. Alexandra still felt bad for Ian, as she did not know why Ian was sad.

"You still don't know why?" Illa asked.

"Nope, but Anthony said he'd ask," Alexandra said. "It's weird to see Ian sad and not faking it."

"Well, I'd like to see Ian happy again," Illa said. "I also have to agree, that is kind of weird."

"I read your diary," Alexandra said. "YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON IAN!"

"No I don't," Illa said, blushing. "Wait, why?"

"I was bored one day, but still, you have a crush on Ian!" Alexandra said.

"You have a crush on Anthony," Illa said, crossing her arms.

"Since when?" Alexandra asked.

"You always talk to him," Illa replied.

"You always talk to Ian, so why does it matter?" Alexandra said. "Big deal."

Alexandra grabbed Illa's Pikachu plushie they got when they were 17. "When do you think we'll see them again?"

"I hope it's soon," Illa said. "I really want to see their house off camera."

"Lets just hope it'll happen," Alexandra said.

"Totally," Illa replied.

Alexandra was thinking. She has never told Illa that she dated Ian once, and she forbids herself. If ever, she'll be dead by Illa and Melanie, since she has a clue that Ian never told Melanie about dating her.


	3. Chapter 3

**/Forgot to say this last chapter. Sorry for not updating lately, it takes me time to think of stuff. Thanks for the reviews and continue liking this fic, thanks! :)/**

"Well, thanks for having us over," Anthony said, putting a hand on Alexandra's shoulder. "See you later."

"See you later too, Illa call Ian," Alexandra replied to him.

"But I don't see him," Illa said.

"Then check upstairs," Alexandra replied.

Illa climbed up the stairs, but then came downstairs with a bad result.

"Not there," Illa said.

Anthony opened the front door and looked outside, then he was shocked and in anger at the same time. Ian left without him, with the car.

"He damn left me," Anthony said. "Can I borrow your car?"

"I can drive you there," Alexandra said. "If only I knew where you lived."

"Then I'll drive," Anthony said. "Illa, you coming?"

"Staying, I have to edit our new video," Illa replied to him.

"What's it about?" Anthony asked her.

"Well, sometimes we listen to 5 songs then take opinions of them, comes out every Wednesday," Illa said.

"Okay, we've better get going," Anthony said. "I need to talk about Ian, he's not very happy."

/

As they were driving back to Anthony and Ian's house, they were talking about, at first, Pokemon, then about Ian.

"What has gotten into him?" Anthony said. "I've never seen him like this since high school."

"Maybe he's depressed or something," Alexandra said. "I see Illa like that about once a month."

"He doesn't have any dieing relatives, so what do you think, since you're a girl," Anthony replied.

"You think that girls solve more problems than guys?" Alexandra said. "Not true."

"Tell me already," Anthony said, taking a stop light.

"I think that...," Alexandra said. Anthony was listening carefully, wanting to know an answer. "I think that he's just sad for no apparent reason."

"Then I'm asking him," Anthony said as he parked in front of the driveway. "See ya later."

"Okay, bye," Alexandra said, going into the driving seat and backing away from the driveway.

/

Anthony was in the hallway looking for Ian. But he was really stupid to not check Ian's room. He would, but Ian locked the door.

"What can I do?" Ian asked in his room, Anthony still banging the door.

Ian picked up one of the fan drawings of Hatsune Miku and hugged it.

"Oh Hatsune Miku, what can I do to stop me thinking of my ex-girlfriend?" Ian asked the drawing.

Ian then thought that drawings can't talk, so he just put the drawing to the ground and went to the door. When he opened the door, Anthony was standing there, furious at him.

"WHY, DID YOU LEAVE WITHOUT ME?" Anthony asked in a not very nice way.

"I don't want to talk about it!" Ian said to Anthony, then he pushed him to the ground and headed to the kitchen.

Anthony got off the ground and also headed to the kitchen. "I don't understand how you can just leave without me."

"So?" Ian asked, grabbing a cup and the carton of milk from the fridge.

"SO?" Anthony said back. "I was left there alone but them!"

"It's your problem," Ian replied. "Not mine."

"You're just jealous that my equivalent is Alex," Anthony said. "I think you have a crush on her."

"No I don't!" Ian lied to him. "I still have Melanie, so I can't have a crush on Alex."

"If I had a crush on Illa," Anthony replied. "I would probably be dead from Kalel."

"You have a point," Ian said. "Now shut up."

"I'm gonna call Melanie now that you like someone else," Anthony said.

"She's gonna think you're lieing," Ian replied.

"Melanie said once that I never lie to her," Anthony said, he dialed her number and putting his finger slowly on the "call" button.

"NO, STOP!" Ian said and he grabbed the phone and threw it in the hallway. "YOU ARE NOT CALLING HER!"

"Punishment for leaving me there," Anthony said, and he turned on the Xbox and started playing.

"Well then I'm sorry, dumbass," Ian said, then he grabbed the controller and played along with Anthony.

/

Alexandra and Illa were in Illa's room seeing the new video. It had already reached 200k views, new record for them. Alexandra still felt bad for Ian, as she did not know why Ian was sad.

"You still don't know why?" Illa asked.

"Nope, but Anthony said he'd ask," Alexandra said. "It's weird to see Ian sad and not faking it."

"Well, I'd like to see Ian happy again," Illa said. "I also have to agree, that is kind of weird."

"I read your diary," Alexandra said. "YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON IAN!"

"No I don't," Illa said, blushing. "Wait, why?"

"I was bored one day, but still, you have a crush on Ian!" Alexandra said.

"You have a crush on Anthony," Illa said, crossing her arms.

"Since when?" Alexandra asked.

"You always talk to him," Illa replied.

"You always talk to Ian, so why does it matter?" Alexandra said. "Big deal."

Alexandra grabbed Illa's Pikachu plushie they got when they were 17. "When do you think we'll see them again?"

"I hope it's soon," Illa said. "I really want to see their house off camera."

"Lets just hope it'll happen," Alexandra said.

"Totally," Illa replied.

Alexandra was thinking. She has never told Illa that she dated Ian once, and she forbids herself. If ever, she'll be dead by Illa and Melanie, since she has a clue that Ian never told Melanie about dating her.


	4. Chapter 4

It was March 1st , 2013. Anthony and Ian were going to Illa's house when they were done filming and uploading their newest video, "SEXTING GONE WRONG!". Their house to Illa's was a short distance, but they didn't walk. They had common sense that they have fans in Sacramento, that live near their house, so they drove there instead.

They parked on her driveway and knocked at her door. No one decided to answer the door, then Illa opened the door.

"What?" Illa said.

"Can we go in?" Anthony asked.

"No," Illa said.

"Why?" Ian said.

"Because," Illa said.

"Something wrong?" Anthony said.

Illa opened the door, for Anthony and Ian to find Alex on floor.

"Is she dead?" Ian said.

"I think so-," Illa was interrupted by Anthony.

"She's not dead, check."

Ian kneeled next to her and slapped her. Alex woke up all of a sudden, startled.

"Who slapped me?" Alex asked.

Illa and Anthony pointed to Ian.

"Why?" Alex said.

"Illa thought you were dead," Ian said.

Alex glared at Illa. "Why did you tell him that?"

"It looked like you were," Illa said.

"I think you have mental problems," Anthoyn said.

"I don't have mental problems, I have OCD," Alex said. "I do this everyday for apparently no reason."

"But wait," Illa said. "When you have OCD, don't you think about sex?"

"I don't think it that much," Alex said. "It's affecting me though."

"You're not thinking of my dad, aren't you?" Illa said.

"No," Alex said.

"Are you sure you have OCD?" Anthony asked.

"I just checked with my doctor 2 weeks ago," Alex said. "But I only have about 6/10 of OCD, so I don't clean constantly like Danny Tanner."

"Why are you here anyways?" Illa said.

"I wanna ask Alex something," Ian said, he grabbed Alex's hand and dragged her upstairs to the bathroom, weird place.

Ian locked the door once they got in, then closed the blinds and opened the light.

"What do you even want?" Alex said.

"Okay, so what if you were a guy, and you're with a girl," Ian said. "You liked a friend's best friend, the best friend a girl you already dated, and you like her again. What what you do?"

"I would tell the girlfriend about my actual feelings, and if she understands, go to the best friend," Alex replied.

"Uhh, okay," Ian said. He didn't want to tell her that he still likes her.

"I better get going," Alex said.

"Why?" Ian asked.

"Illa's really an impatient ass," Alex said. "Bye."

"Bye," Ian said.

/

"Ian, where did you take her?" Anthony said.

"Bathroom," Ian replied.

"Why," Anthony said.

"I can't help myself," Ian said.

"You're such an idiot," Anthony replied.

"You are," Ian said. "I went on Twitter and some idiot made an account to support Ianthony."

"Gross, why do people want us together?" Anthony asked.

"Maybe they think we're too attractive to be apart," Ian replied.

"I'm more attractive than you," Anthony replied.

Ian ignored him.

"What did you talk to Alex about?" Anthony asked.

"None of your business," Ian said.

"Just tell me," Anthony said.

"No," Ian replied.

"Please?" Anthony asked.

"Fine, it was about her and Melanie," Ian said.

"You talked to Alex?" Anthony said. "You're such a dick."

"It's not my fault," Ian said. "Illa hates me still."

"She's a sweet Russian girl, what's wrong with that?" Anthony asked.

"She's Russian?" Ian asked.

"Yeah," Anthony said. "She almost brought a nuke handbuilt by her father in Russia."

"She hates you too?" Ian said.

"No, she thought it was fake," Anthony replied.

"Wow," Ian said. "How can someone make a fake nuke?"

"Make a plush out of it," Anthony said.

"Good point," Ian said.

"Wanna tell me anything else?" Anthony said. "Do you want pancakes or open up mail?"

"I still like Alex."


End file.
